Sprinklers and Cedar Trees
by Battus philenor
Summary: GS - response to weekly Unbound challenge


Title: Sprinklers and Cedar Trees  
  
Author: Battus philenor  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing regarding CSI.  I honestly don't even want to claim this bizarre scene.

A/N  This is a response to the weekly challenge on Unbound.  1st and last lines were given.

Bunching up her wedding dress, Sara climbed out the window.  
  
"You always know how to show a girl a good time Gris."  Sara favored him with one of her famous gap toothed grins before finishing her journey down the side of the building and into his awaiting arms.

"Sara, I will not take responsibility for this fiasco."

"Who booked the reception hall Grissom?"  

"How was I to know there would be a convention of fire eaters in the next hall Sara?"

"You could have asked."  She shot right back, but she couldn't keep a straight face any longer and broke out into laughter as he gently slapped her butt through her now wet gown in admonition.    

"Look at this way Mrs. Grissom; you'll never forget this day."  

"I won't forget it, but that's because I'm now Mrs. Grissom, it has nothing to do with smoke alarms and sprinkler systems."  She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her new husband's lips with all the passion she felt for him.

"Aw come on, do you two have to do that now that you're married?  I was hoping it would be safe to be around you now."  Nick grinned as he found the two love birds near the parking lot after the annoying fire alarm busted up their wedding reception.

"Where did you guys go?  I lost you after I left the reception hall."

"Well apparently the fire doors slammed shut right behind you and wouldn't budge, so we were stuck in the room.  We had to climb out the window."

"Nothing will ever be normal for you guys will it?"

"Normal is highly overrated Nicky."  

"How would you know Sara?"

"Alright you two, that's enough.  Sara let's go get ready, we have a honeymoon to get to."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet Gris?"

"Not yet, it's a surprise."  Seeing the grin on Sara's face made Grissom extremely nervous.  He was seriously going out on a limb with this honeymoon.  He was very anxious that he'd blown it with his choice, especially after the way Catherine reacted to the location.

"Well as long as I'm with you, I don't care where we are."  Giving him the widest smile she'd ever blessed him with, he relaxed a little bit. 

The whole ride to the airport was spent with him deflecting questions regarding their honeymoon.  He found he had to pay close attention as she was beginning to get sneaky with some of them.  

She squealed at the check in counter when the tickets had Seattle on them.  

"I've never been to Seattle!  Oh I hope it doesn't rain the whole time, not that it matters I suppose.  Have you ever been to Seattle?"

She was babbling in her excitement which Grissom found more endearing than ever.

"Well no, but we're not going to be there long."  He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips at the look of confusion that crossed her face.  

Knowing that would keep her busy thinking for a while, he decided to sit back and enjoy his bride's puzzlement in trying to figure out his secret.  He watched her search the tickets again knowing she was re-checking to make sure Seattle wasn't just a lay over.  

He watched her squint her eyes in thought, knowing she was trying to remember what attractions were in the vicinity.  As he had figured, the silence didn't last long as the curiosity got the best of her.

"Are we going to Canada?"

"Nope.  Canada does have airports you know."  

"I know that Grissom, I'm just thinking out loud.  Tacoma?  It is the Seattle Tacoma Airport.  Are we going to Tacoma?"

"Nope."

"Aren't you going to give me any more clues?"

"Nope."

"Aw come on, please?"

"I thought you said as long as we were together it didn't matter?"

The frustration on her face was almost unbearable as he tried to stifle a laugh so she wouldn't kill him on their honeymoon.

"Alright fine, you really want to know where we're going?"

"Only if you want to tell me."  She tried to look like she didn't care, but she knew it wasn't working.  "Ok fine.  That's a lie, yes I want to know.  Tell me, I can't stand it!"

Letting out a soft chuckle he grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"We're going to Ashford Washington."  

She stared blankly at him for a moment wondering what was in Ashford.  A look of understanding was starting to form on her face, but she still wasn't certain why it would be top secret.

"Mount Rainier?"

"Well yes, but we'll have an excellent view of it my dear."

"What do you mean?"

"How do you feel about tree houses?"  He found he was nervous again waiting for her answer.  He really didn't want to screw up so early in their marriage.  

"Tree houses?  What are you talking about?"  Even though she was not entirely sure as to what he was talking about, she was completely fascinated by him as usual.

"I'm talking about the Cedar Creek Treehouse; our cabin is 50 feet up a cedar tree."

"Really?  This will be amazing!  I love you."  She nestled her head into his shoulder unable to believe what an incredibly romantic man her husband was.

"I love you too Sara."  Grissom found he was grinning uncontrollably, pleased that he hadn't screwed up.

Sara whispered, "I love trees."

End

Battus philenor  
  



End file.
